


A matter of trust

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon está destinado en un tranquilo cóctel institucional, hasta que distingue una figura adentrándose en las oficinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de _Resident Evil._ Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=169003#t169003) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

La noche no tenía nada de especial. Conversaciones que se superponían unas con otras, iluminación generosa, vestuario caro, copas de champán y canapés. Si a Leon Scott Kennedy le hubieran preguntado qué cabría esperar de un cóctel, eso habría sido exactamente lo que habría respondido. Y, de hecho, era todo lo que había.

Leon se dio la vuelta, poniendo los ojos en la otra parte de la sala. Pero… nada. Como era de esperar, todo estaba bajo control. Tenía que ser uno de los actos institucionales más tranquilos a los que había tenido la desgracia de estar obligado a asistir. Y, sin duda, también encabezaría la lista de los más aburridos.

Al menos, hasta que lo vio. Algo captaba su atención desde la zona más alejada a él; un reflejo fugaz, una figura junto a los peldaños que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando quiso volver a encontrarla con la vista, había desaparecido. _Perfecto_ , y la palabra en la mente de Leon se cargó de sarcasmo.

Se llevó la mano a la pistola y se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

***

El ahogado ruido de sus dedos sobre el teclado era el único sonido perceptible en el despacho en penumbra, iluminado únicamente con la sutil claridad proveniente de la ventana. Eso y la respiración algo contenida de Ada, escapando por su nariz mientras su vista se centraba en la pantalla del ordenador.

Había sido buena idea escoger el día del cóctel para colarse en las oficinas. Con un poco de suerte, todo el mundo estaría demasiado ocupado bebiendo champán, y sería mucho más fácil conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.

Pero tenía poco tiempo.

Cuando sus dedos parecieron dar con lo que buscaba, Ada dejó que un pequeño suspiro de alivio se colara entre sus labios. Allí estaba, con una seguridad tan baja que ni siquiera habría significado un reto, igual que todo lo demás. Lejos de sentirse orgullosa, la mujer de la fotografía de la pantalla parecía mirarla con dureza. Como si no le gustara lo que veía. Y a ella, en realidad, tampoco le gustaba ya. Estaba cansada; muy cansada, y notaba que aquella desazón se extendía por su cuerpo, envenenándola.

Porque cuando se abandonaba a aquel pensamiento, su profesionalidad y su pose de seguridad e insensibilidad se resquebrajaban como si estuvieran hechas de un cristal extremadamente barato. A veces (como aquella noche), Ada se cansaba de esa vida; de actuar como si lo tuviera todo planeado, con despreocupación y frialdad, sin permitirse sentir o desear algo. Ada Wong no era así: era sólo lo que las circunstancias le obligaban a ser.

Sus dedos presionaron el ‘Enter’, y el archivo empezó a transferirse del ordenador al pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento. Desapareciendo para siempre de los historiales delictivos, borrando una mancha que ella no quería tener. Haciéndola invisible o, al menos, eso esperaba.

Un crujido llegó desde el pasillo, haciendo que Ada se incorporara por puro reflejo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el marco de la puerta revelara una figura armada irrumpiendo en el despacho a media luz; una figura que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte.

 _Leon_. Y sólo eso bastó para que dejara de respirar.

—¡Ada! —Él pronunció su nombre con una curiosa mezcla entre un susurro y un grito—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Habitualmente, le hubiera saludado con alguna frase típica. Un “cuánto tiempo, Leon” adornado con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aquel día, no encontró el valor. Parecía que se le hubieran congelado los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí —Ada fue sincera, por una vez. Había comprobado las listas de invitados diversas veces, para saber a qué atenerse y qué se podía encontrar. Obviamente, él no era un invitado en aquel evento.

Leon respiraba pesadamente, en tensión, pero Ada se percató de que sus manos bajaban la pistola lentamente. Él también bajaba la guardia cuando se trataba de ella, al menos hasta cierto punto. La vista se le desvió por un segundo hacia el ordenador, y luego volvió a ella, clavándole los ojos azules.

—Estás borrando tu registro del Gobierno —le soltó, y no era una pregunta—. Ada… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ada estuvo a punto de decírselo. De tener ese típico momento de flaqueza que todo el mundo sufre en algún instante de su vida y darle una información que no debía tener. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque tenía debilidad por él. Y no podía haber otra razón peor.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí —dijo entonces ella, haciéndose fuerte, y al momento supo que no era suficiente y nunca lo sería. Que no bastaba. Que Leon acabaría por cansarse de que le dejara atrás con la sensación de sentirse traicionado. ¿Merecería la pena al final?

—Claro, porque _siempre_ me lo pones muy fácil. —La acusación de Leon, cargada de sarcasmo, le dolió más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir nunca, ni delante de él ni delante de sí misma—. Ada, no puedo. Me pones en una situación complicada, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ah…?

Leon frenó en seco, y sus palabras se difuminaron en el ambiente, perdiendo fuerza.

Un golpe metálico. La polea del ascensor.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba. Alguien venía.

—Leon —susurró ella, alarmada—… deja que me vaya.

Leon desvió la mirada, girándose rápidamente en dirección a la entrada de la sala, sin decir ni una palabra. Ada sintió cómo la urgencia y la adrenalina embargaban su cuerpo. Desconectó el dispositivo del ordenador con toda la rapidez de sus manos, volviéndose hacia la ventana para poner una pierna sobre el alfeizar. Si no le quisiera, si no se hubiera enamorado de él como una tonta, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

—¡ADA!

Ella entornó los ojos. _Por favor, déjame marchar. Déjalo ya._ Pero lo siguiente que notó fue la mano de Leon agarrándola por el brazo fuertemente, obligándola a mirarle.

El impulso les acercó de forma inevitable. Un choque, y sus labios se encontraron bruscamente, arrancándole a Leon un suspiro sorprendido. Ada hundió la lengua en su boca desesperadamente, con sus manos aferrándose a él con toda su fuerza, como si se fuera a caer. Y Leon, perdido en sensación cálida de sus labios, cerró los ojos, abandonándose, abrazándola todo lo fuerte que le permitía su cuerpo, con sus latidos martilleándole enérgicamente en el pecho.

La mano de Ada, cerrada en un puño sobre la manga de su camisa, se soltó para bajar suavemente hasta tocar su mano. Leon entreabrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la sensación fría del contacto de su piel con el metal.

—Yo sí confío en ti, Leon —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Le sonrió, en una sonrisa débil, triste, resignada; la sonrisa de una Ada muy distinta de la que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Y con aquello, puso el segundo pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, y ya había vuelto a desaparecer, dejándole allí, paralizado.

La suave brisa nocturna le acarició el pelo cuando Leon bajó la vista hacia su mano, dejando que un tenue amago de sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de su boca. Entre sus dedos resplandecía el dispositivo de almacenamiento metálico, iluminado por la suave luz nocturna.

Leon alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, dejando escapar entre sus labios el aire contenido en un suave suspiro. La calidez de los labios de Ada contra los suyos todavía no había desaparecido. 


End file.
